punch_clubfandomcom-20200223-history
Punch Club Wikia
Punch Club is a great game built by Lazy Bear Games and published by indie greats Tinybuild http://tinybuild.com/punchclub You can also find it on steam at http://store.steampowered.com/app/394310/ Its a resource management game with automated combat. You get to direct your characters progress with the choices you make and that reflects how you progress. This wikia is to unravel the mechanics of the game and share strategies to excel. as well as help people get started or push past sticking points. Welcome to the Punch Club Wikia Punch Club is a fighter sim/tycoon style game where you take the reins of an aspiring fighter with a troubled past. You direct his training and lifestyle as you progress through his career as amateur fighter and unravel a mysterious storyline. The fighting mechanics are automated, but you guide your fighter's progress and tactics. It has a great looking retro pixel art graphic style akin to many of the great games of the SNES era. Part of its charm is all the references to cult favorites and pop culture. Its full of parody, everything from Street Fighter to Blood Sport and even Pulp Fiction. Built by Lazy Bear Games and published by indie greats Tinybuild http://tinybuild.com/punchclub You can also find it on steam at http://store.steampowered.com/app/394310/ This wikia is here to help you unravel the mechanics of the game and share strategies to excel. And help we hope to help people get started or push past sticking points. (Site is a work in progress.) Sections Getting started - A brief guide through the early stages of the game. Full of simple tips and advice to help you get started. News & Updates - News about the game including updates, patches, and expansions. Fighting - Understanding how to use the interface during fights. Exercise machines - A small overview over the available exercises and their exact effect. So you know to never go skipping rope. Tips - A compilation of short game tips. You never know what you might learn. Game Mechanics - Know the numbers behind the scenes to improve your game (unsorted for now). Map and Locations - Learn about where you can go in the game, and what you can do there. Skills and Abilities - Learn about the skills your fighter can actively use during fights. Perks and Traits - Learn about the perks and traits your fighter can passively benefit from. Skill Trees - View each skill tree's layout to plan your next build. NPCs - All of the non-player characters, and some helpful tips for gaining the most from them. Consumables - A comparison of the purchasable items, and guidance for using them. Builds - Learn about successful builds, and submit your own. Easter eggs and references - A catalog of all the in-game references. Find out which ones you missed, and add your own. Speed Runs - How many days did it take you to beat the game? What is 100% exactly? Has anyone tried to beat the game on a timer? Twitch Plays Punch Club - The story behind the release, and a place to find streamers and VODs. Glitches - Known glitches that have been tested. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.